


My Dear Diary

by KrisseDeKovats



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, written by not native english person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisseDeKovats/pseuds/KrisseDeKovats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some important moment from Tuuri's diary (more might be added later! the chapters could come various order by days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 35

My dear Diary (day 35)

_I already wrote all the interesting and boring day, but today was completely different from any of the previous days. I have seen Sigrun and Mikkel can talk really sweetly and nice like they are friend for many years, but sometimes Sigrun seems to be angry at him. He takes her well, and she is never angry with him for too long. I didn’t notice this before, that by time they get closer in other way too then co-workers. If I recall any last moment, she were actually flirting with him. I didn’t notice, because I would have said them too, but she said it often and more. However today, after we finished the lunch, Mikkel went to clean some clothes, I was on the front seat so I could see him well. It seems they did not notice me. Sigrun walked to him and talked to him. I could not hear over the closed window. Judging by their expression, it was a regular chat or at least the beginning of it. Sigrun actually started to gently rubbing Mikkel arm, or his muscles, Mikkel seemed to enjoy. She was making more moves to get closer to him and if I saw well, she kissed Mikkel’s neck after pushing his hair away. Or maybe biting him since Mikkel jumped a bit. Then he grabbed her and kissed her on lips. And I couldn’t decide to hide and stop watching or keep watching. I just saw they suddenly stopped then Reynir appeared on the side and talked to Mikkel, and then Sigrun slowly left them. I think she notice me behind the window. She looked at me for a second, but she walked away like nothing happened. I think these two are having some relationship now. I just wonder if they had this before, or they get close by the time we have spent together. They seemed close a bit at first look too. I can’t ask them about this. Maybe they try to keep this for themselves._

Well, my dear Diary, this was the most important that happened today.


	2. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynir's braid

My dear Diary (day 27)

_Today in the afternoon Reynir decided to wash his hair and open the braid for the first time. After he was done with bathing and washing it, I helped him to comb it all. His hair felt so soft however it was really hard to comb. It took us hours to do so but we have had time for it until Sigrun and Emil returned. Mikkel was cleaning up again. Lalli was sleeping near to us to get ready for some night scouting, so we could not talk loud, but he woke up anyway. He took out his knife and cut a little piece of Reynir’s hair. I scolded him it was not nice. I can’t even understand why he would do that. I didn’t tell this to Reynir what has happened. He didn’t need any help with braiding it back. I think he practiced it a lot over the years he had long hair. I have never had this long hair, but when I had I never braided it myself. He actually asked me if he could braid my hair, and I was surprised because I don’t really have hair to braid, but he pointed at my hair on the front, but nicely I said no to him. He was a bit sad but he said it was okay. I just smiled for this weird offer of his. ___

__Well, my dear Diary, I think I his hair._ _


End file.
